


Firelight

by KangKorandKoloth



Series: Four Seasons [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangKorandKoloth/pseuds/KangKorandKoloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon alone in midwinter. Lemon and slightly pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

Shunsui liked to watch her sleep. It gave him comfort in darker times a talisman of hope when he needed it the most. The memories kept him young and feeling more alive than he felt any right to.

Nanao's chest moved gently up and down, lips pursed in response to some problem hidden deep within her dreams. Her back to him, body curving into his as they lay sprawled across his kimono, letting him drape an arm across her torso, holding her close, safe, where he could see her.It was late afternoon in the depths of midwinter, fires were lit in most rooms, keeping the heat in and casting distorted shadows as the weak rays of afternoon sunshine drifted away.

They dozed, contented in each-other’s company. He didn't know how he’d managed to convince her this was a good idea. Despite his encouragements, she’d never normally give into his whims, especially during working time. It hadn't exactly been a straight forward win today, yet here she was, in his room lying beside him. Perhaps he was starting to rub off on her. He chuckled inwardly at the idea; may the Gods help them all if he was. Nevertheless, however they’d got to this, here she was and he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Staring down again at the curled figure captured in his embrace; he bent his head, leaning into the crook of her slender neck, planting a gentle kiss. Her skin was soft against his lips and the heady scent of her perfume enticed his senses tempting him to wake her, draw her closer, and maybe kick things up a notch.

Nanao shifted at the contact, her arm groggily swatting towards his making him nuzzle deeper into her neck in response. Her face was a hairs breadth from his and he felt the pang of temptation in the air. It baited him testing what little rationality he had when she was around. He wondered if she knew that she had this effect on him, how she could render him utterly unbidden, vulnerable to even the most innocent of her actions.

Her hair for once was down, pooled around her shoulders, brushing across and hiding part of her face. Shunsui gently pushed it to one side tracing the contours of her cheekbones, taking the rare opportunity to study the visage in front of him; so still, in his eyes, a work of art.It was good to see her so peaceful. The traces of whatever stress she’d harbored that day had been wiped away and, he hoped, long forgotten as it so often pained him to see the effect the weight of her responsibilities had on her. It made him think that perhaps he asked too much. He was in his own way selfish when it came to Nanao, taking up time from her other duties with only minimal complaint. She was far too good to him and what he'd do without her didn't bear thinking about.

Reconsidering things he decided she was too serene to disturb. He pondered whether he should join her, snuggle down and let the dregs of the afternoon sift into evening as they slept, waking up long after nightfall disheveled but happy. Barring major disaster time was on their side after all. As far as anyone else was concerned the captain and his lieutenant were not to be disturbed, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Before he could do anything she stirred; violet eyes flickering open , mouth softening into a smile. It was as if a spell had been broken and he was back in the room. He felt her touch, slender fingers intertwining, linking with his calloused ones, squeezing as if to make him aware she was awake again. She must have known he already knew. He brought the hands to his lips leaving yet another kiss while she moved closer, coaxing the linked hands to wrap around her abdomen re-establishing the embrace

“Welcome back sleepy-head” He teased, her movement letting her robe brush against him light and subtle 

“I thought it was your idea to take a nap” she admonished a lilt of amusement filtering into the drowsiness.

“So it was, but how can I sleep when I can watch you?” he replied, 

“Then why wake me?”

“Temptation can be too much for a man sometime, sweet Nanao-chan”

The sudden crackle of the fire, made her jump and Shunsui glance up looking for the source of the disturbance, drawing them to just how late it had gotten. The room was dark, the amber hew from the firelight starting to dim and cool.

“Just a spark my love” he soothed, idly running a finger along the outline of her collarbone “Nothing to be frightened of”

She frowned at the observation, annoyed at her own reaction. Sitting up, he met her action wrapping both arms around her upper body, she leaning her head against his chest.

“Who said I was frightened?”

She scowled, just the tiniest bit, lips thinning, eyes narrowing for briefest of moments. Her reaction, heart warming and typical of the woman he knew and loved, amused him though he tried not to show it. There was no need to spoil the atmosphere with bad feeling, knowing his luck she'd storm off and he'd pay for it later. 

Falling into silence again they sat and watched the flames in the grate die, letting the last of the sun take over lighting the room. Night was beginning to draw in quickly and their eyes adjusted to the dark. Somewhere in the distance a bell chimed sounding the hour and the general hum of people could be heard crossing the courtyard returning to their rooms.

“It’s getting late” He mused “Guess I won’t have you all to myself for much longer”

“Too bad,” she replied, voice thick, sleepy – she must have been more tired than he’d realized “I could get used to this”

Shunsui felt the delicate press of her fingertips running upwards from his torso her body turning to face him followed by the smooth caress of her kiss on his jaw, heady and intoxicating. Nanao leaned in, arms sliding across his shoulders, his around her waist keeping her steady.Despite the time, she made no movement to leave. Feeling this could be nothing but a good sign, he ventured onwards,

“We still have what’s left of today, no-one’s come looking for us yet and now the work day’s over, I doubt they will. Stay a while longer?”

She looked hesitant; he imagined she was worrying about what would happen if he was wrong and they were discovered. Not leaving was one thing but staying was a whole other matter as far as she was concerned.

“Relax, no-one knows you’re here and the door can be sealed. You could let yourself get used to this” he encouraged

She paused still considering,

“Indulge me,” he coaxed, hoping to tip her indecisiveness in his favour “Consequences can be left for me to deal with”

This seemed to do the trick. Whatever concerns she had been mulling over, were at least put to the back of her mind.

“OK,” she nodded “just for a bit”

Nanao’s consonance was music to his ears, though he could feel her stiffness in his arms, she was alert, watchful, anticipating inevitable disaster. Nevertheless, it was still insufficient to make her leave. 

“You worry too much” he commented “It’s only me, don’t be so tense”

She opened her mouth as if to respond, the million and one reasons as to why this was a bad idea ready to spill forth and talk her out of what she’d already decided.  
He hushed her, placing the faintest of kisses on her lips, trying to comfort her uneasy mind, pushing pause on her words buying time, wanting her to stay more than he'd admit out loud. 

“Here”

His hands began to roam her back, material from her robe rucking and riding up as he worked her muscles revealing knots of tension she never even realized she had and smoothing them away. Any previous objections forgotten, he heard her murmur, sighing in agreement at his ministrations encouraging him to press onwards.

“Feel better?” he asked. She didn't respond, instead leaning forward giving him space to continue.

The material of the robe was hindering him now as he slowed his stokes, running the full length of her back and faintly increasing the weight of his touch as he worked his way down towards her waist and back up again, every movement raising his desire for her. She seemed to notice the obstruction and straightened enough to undo her obi, loosening and letting the garments fall exposing her upper body.He paused, taking in the not unwelcome development, mesmerized by the beauty in front of him, the dying sunlight highlighting the curves of her waist and breasts, dark hair skimming her collarbone.

She turned her head, looking up at him from over her shoulder her face fixed in a look of mild confusion, wondering at the delay

“Did you want me to lie down?” she asked.

Thrown by the sheer innocence of the question, marveling at her practicality and the open invitation to carry on it took a moment before he re-took control guiding her down on her front, the last of the robe sliding away from her body, exposing her totally to his gaze.Tension all but gone now; he swapped hands for lips, trailing light kisses down her spine. Her breathing hitched and her body trembled under his tender mercies; the reaction drove him to distraction unpicking more threads of his failing rationality one by one.  
Playing his advantage he gradually worked his way back up to her neck, resting his lips in a thoughtful pause, her letting out the quietest of moans.

“Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?” he whispered breaking contact, breath tickling, giving her goose bumps.

Her silence was telling. He’d called her wonderful before, along with all those other compliments that he could so easily apply to her, in a way rendering them cheap and meaningless from his mouth.

“You are too good to me in every way I can imagine and more”

“You don’t have to say that-“

He cut across her, wanting to say his piece

“I do, I am selfish and you’re the closest thing to a saint I will ever know. I put upon you more than anyone. I don’t want to do that”

She rose from the floor and turned to face him studying him, looking for the joke, and at not finding one, her expression eased. He could get lost in those eyes of hers, now was no exception.

“I do my share”

“You do more than just your share. Please, let me ease your burdens if I can”

“And how do you propose to do that?”

Shunsui hadn't expected to be asked for examples and cursed himself at not having a ready answer.

“I’m always open to suggestions” He wasn't sure if this would suffice and turned his focus back to her neck, nibbling, kissing hoping to cause a distraction.

“Is this what you had in mind?” She sounded suspicious at his motives, his actions not quite matching the sentiment 

“For tonight,” He responded, knowing she was getting the wrong idea. His offer had been genuine enough, just lacking in precise execution “After that, whatever you feel you need, I will make it happen”

An air of anticipation rose, he wondered if he’d pushed it too far. Nanao was still looking at him, expression unreadable. It wouldn't be the first time he’d wished he could read her mind. 

“Ok, for tonight, ease them” she commanded, voice low, primal in a way he’d never heard from her before.

He didn't need to be told twice and with slow deliberation their lips met, him drawing her closer once again, the sweet taste of her mouth lingering, pulling him willingly down into madness as the seconds ticked by.

She broke the contact, instead fumbling with his robes, hands sliding down the folds pulling them away from his chest exposing him as she had been. Shoulders bare he finished the job, loosening the obi and kicking the offending garment out of their way.

“Eager?” he teased eyebrow cocked

“Just evening the odds” she countered,

The air was cold but she was warm and seizing her, refusing to let her go a second time, he pushed them downwards back onto the rumpled fabric of the kimono, plunging headlong into a fiery kiss.

He ran one hand up across her torso, skin delicate under his rough finger tips, body yielding and supple. She shivered at the contact; broken gasp escaping from her as he continued, taking her nipple in his mouth, tongue drifting over the tip and sucking letting it harden before moving on, her sighs increasing with each contact. He took his time, giving attention, letting her responses guide him, every shudder, and each moan edifying his own desire, a frustrated knot of ecstasy building within him.

Her hands ran the length of his back as he worked, experimentally trailing a finger nail causing his breath to catch at the sensation, her spare hand running through his hair. Playfully he nipped back, giving tit for tat, delighting in her, pushing her for more.

She didn't hesitate, assurance of her own abilities growing, she repeated, leaving red lines across soft flesh in her wake, relishing in his reaction as  
her mouth found his chest, kissing, sucking, biting; the tang of his skin on her lips driving her forward.

She pushed further, fingers roaming south bumping across old scars and grooves of muscle, tickling and tantalising, pushing him towards the brink as she took him in hand. Her strokes unhurried and tender, his mind seeing stars.

“Nanao” He felt the moan of her name escape his lips; soft and desperate like the prayer of a sinner.

She hesitated, unsure at the sudden break in the silence and what it could mean.

“Don’t stop” he pleaded, trying to reassure that this was wanted this was good.

Their movements were swifter now, his hands sliding between her thighs parting them, fingers entering her as they kissed, white hot heat building between them, his thumb rubbing at her sensitive nub.She cried out any decorum that remained long forgotten as she gave into his expert touch, whole body reacting in time with his movements.

He slowed, withdrew, plying another kiss on her lovely lips, caring and brief an unspoken check on how she was, asking her if he could carry on, if this was ok.  
Their eyes met in an electrifying gaze, she shifting underneath him, allowing him to position himself.

“Do it” she whispered,

He entered her, pace building and her hips rising to counter his every thrust. There was nothing else now, just him and Nanao, this room and the darkness. He didn't care; it could stay like this for evermore so long as it was with her. 

“Shunsui”

The sound of his name of her lips broke the trance, throwing him back into the moment with force. They were close now, breath shallow, mewling pants, sweat clinging to their skin. He gathered her in his arms, kissing her desperately, their speed intensify racing to the merciful conclusion.

He sagged into her shoulder, punch drunk from the comedown, her scent filling his senses leaving his head fuzzy. He needed to move, he thought, worried about crushing the smaller figure beneath him. He kissed her and gently rolled to the side, shrouding her in a tight embrace.

They were back where they started, sharing body heat in the cold of the night neither wanting to move, lost in their own thoughts.

He remembered the promise he made earlier, about helping her ease the burdens she bore, he’d need to make sure she held him to that but not now. She appeared to be drifting off into sleep again, her eyes half closed eyelashes fluttering. It didn't seem like the time to push her for answer she may not have. What he’d offered was a small price to pay for the woman he adored, poultry in fact. He would offer her the moon on a stick if it would keep her by his side.

The cold was beginning to bite and instinctively he reached for their discarded clothes, slipping her robe around her shoulders, goose bumps were already forming on her arms. He’d get dressed himself and light the fire again once she’d drifted off.

“Goodnight Nanao” He murmured, kissing the top of her head unsure if she was awake enough to hear him. 

She didn't respond; eyes closed breathing heavy, her lips curled up at the corners. It didn't matter to him, she was here that was enough, and after all he liked to watch her sleep.


End file.
